Parallel World
by Lars Dragneel
Summary: Lucy receives a letter. A letter from Lucy Heartfilia, who is in the future of 10 years. Lucy kept on reading them, until... the worst fate decided to judge her. "In our world... Natsu Dragneel doesn't exist anymore..." Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A parallel world… What would you do if there was a parallel world? Us living there, be it a painful life, or a rich life. To be honest I never believed in parallel worlds. Until, the fate decided to prove me wrong.

xXxXxX

The bell rang, and gave us the sign that the school has ended. The school days never seem to end. They just come and go just like the Water Cycle. It was another boring day. I am an unsociable girl, and by guessing even, you can figure out that I don't have friends. However, even someone like me, I have a boy I admire. The only problem is, I don't know if I can ever blend in with people like him. He has a cheerful and playful side while on the other hand, I just have a dark and gloomy side. Quite opposites, aren't we? Yes, the person I admire is Natsu Dragneel.

The only way the students know me is by my surname, Heartfilia. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. They think I am a spoiled-rich-daddy's-little-girl. Before I can even have the chance to speak up, they ignore me. Like as if I am non-human being, nothing but a plain simple statue made of concrete.

_Wonder if there are any transfer students coming soon… _Weird thoughts bumped into my mind. My mind was in the clouds, and before I realized it, a blue-headed girl, who was way shorter than me, accidentally bumped into me. We both fell to the ground. Both of us groaned in pain. "Ouch…" Was the only thing that could come out of my mouth? I felt so embarrassed!

"Um… sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" I was panicking like as if there was no tomorrow. She seemed so fragile, like as if she was a pillar that supported the Earth to stand where it lies, and if she fell, the Earth would do the same. I know, I have the weirdest imaginations.

"Don't mind! I bump into many people, frequently." She replied with an anxious smile, while scratching the back of her head. I helped her to stand and she gladly took the offer. "Um… my name is Levy McGarden! Nice to meet you. Mind telling me your name?" She sounded so refreshing.

"My name is… Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you." I bowed, since that's what my family does all the time whenever they introduce themselves to someone. Levy was astonished to see a _Heartfilia _right in front of her hazelnut-colored eyes.

"Get out of city! There's no way you're a Heartfilia!" She talked to me, like a normal person would. Nothing made my day glorious other than this.

"Yeah, I am not kidding. Jude Heartfilia's my dad and Layla Heartfilia's my mom. If you don't mind, why don't you come to my house today?" This was my chance to make a friend. I had a feeling that both of us would get along just fine.

"Mom, Dad! I'm back!~ And guess what? I brought a friend with me today!" I shouted in glee.

My mom came rushing to see what her daughter was announcing about. She was surprised at first, but welcomed Levy like a normal mother would. My dad was at work, so he wasn't able to introduce himself to the fragile girl. I just told the chefs to make them tea and call them to the backyard when they finished making it. "Come on in!" I showed her my room, and she stood there with her eyes sparkling in amazement.

"You're a great person! How come no one hangs out with you?" Levy questioned while scanning through her things.

"It seems like they think I am a spoiled girl, and refused to introduce their own selves." I tried to summarize the long story to make it short. She got the glimpse of what I was talking about and understood my pain. "Ah, there's been one teeny-tiny question I've been wanting to ask you…" I was fidgeting like a little girl.

"Don't hold back and ask me anything that comes to your mind! Okay? You should get used to my personality since we're going to talk. And by talking, I mean a lot." She giggled. She was the perfect friend I could ask for.

"Are you new here? No offense… because I didn't see you during school this whole time." I thought I hit the landmine.

"Wow… quite smart, aren't you? Yes! You guessed it correctly! I am a new student, and I am starting the school tomorrow. I just went to school today to take a tour!" It was refreshing to hear her voice. We talked a little bit more, and coincidence or not, she was in the same class as me! Is this some kind of dream come true?! Or is this just a dream? Whatever, a whole essay of my first best friend was written in my diary!

"So… you have a boy you like or something?" She started the boy-talk after we finished our tea. I thought it was wrong to say the name of the person I like, but decided to spill everything out, since she was my best friend. Something gave me the feeling that she can hold in my secrets. My instincts, I guess?

"N-Natsu Dragneel…" Oh, god. I was about to faint. My cheeks were furiously blushing! It took both my strength and will power to just say his _name._

"You're kidding me right?! Natsu is in Fairy Academy?!" Levy screamed. I was even surprised to know that she knew him.

"Uh-huh… we both are in the same class… but I doubt that he is even aware of my very existence…" I could not help but talk like a little baby.

She shrugged and said, "Tsk,tsk,tsk, that won't do. If you at least admire, go and get to know him better!" Levy lectured. She is single and she knew all of the things I should do. Weird isn't it?

"But… he's dating Lisanna Strauss…" It broke my heart to say her name. Her personality wasn't like the other popular girls in the school. A white-haired little angel. The perfect girl any man could ask for.

Levy went back to her normal self, and pouted "Oh yeah… I forgot… Lisanna… they have been childhood friends ever since they were ten years old. But don't worry! We can get you fixed up in no time!" The blue-haired girl assured me with a thumbs-up.

We talked all night, and she had a sleep-over in my house! My parents agreed, and Levy's parents were in another country due to some business work. How cool was that? Well, enough chit-chatting. We both drifted off to sleep after we got ready.

xXxXxX

"Good morning my light! Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" My mom shouted and woke us up from the most comfortable sleep. Agree with it. Everyone hates being woken up from their beauty sleep.

We got ready, had our breakfast, which were fresh toast, bacon and eggs. My family owned a private car, so obviously we went by car. Levy praised me for every little thing.

"Hey! Since we're like the people who arrived first at our school, I am going to introduce myself to the teachers, okay? Go on ahead without me." With that said, Levy dashed off to the Teacher's Room.

Wow, not much students were in the school. Well, it is to be expected since we arrived here thirty minutes earlier than the recommended time!

I went in my classroom and sat on the chair. I noticed that a letter was in my drawer, so I pulled it out and saw the letter's sender and to whom it was sent to.

_From: Lucy Heartfilia.  
To: Lucy Heartfilia._

Huh? That's weird. I don't remember sending a letter to myself. Is this a prank or something? No, no, this is clearly my handwriting. I opened it, and my eyes began to widen more and more as I began to read the letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Hi! How is the other "me" doing over there? I am "you", but from another world. To be precise, there is a parallel world. Cool isn't it? Ah, I'm sorry, I'm just blabbering on and on right?  
Well, there is a reason why I'm writing this letter to you. As you can see, I am from the future. Ten years from the future. I regretted many things when I was in my school life. And so, I want to help you pick the right path, and let you know what is right and wrong.  
You might not believe me, but… hmm… let's see what I can prove to you… Ah! That's right! You guys came early today, right? Well… I can guess that you're the only one in this class. Pretty soon, Natsu is going to arrive. That means, you two will be in the class, and Natsu will start a conversation with you. Keep on going, both of you._

_Good Luck! =)_

"Good morning-it's just a girl…" HUH?! WHAT IS MY LIFE TURNING INTO?! Natsu barged in as he yelled.

**Phew~ Finished making the first chapter. **

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Shall I continue to make some more?**

**Please review! ;D**


	2. Stay Out of My Life!

I fell out from my chair because it came true! Natsu Dragneel is here. On top of that, we're the only ones. Fate is being so kind to me today.

"You okay?!" He questioned while offering his hand to help me stand up back on my feet.

"U-Um… I'm so embarrassed…" I covered my face with my pale hands. I mean, who wouldn't go nuts when they fall of from a chair, in front of the boy they admire?! I know I would.

"What are you saying? There's nothing to be embarrassed of." He replied with a wide grin. He is an honest person. I guess?

"Anyways… we've got plenty of time before the school actually starts. Are you new here?" He asked bluntly. I broke like a statue.

"U-um… no… we've been in the same class ever since this year started." I was quite annoyed. He really wasn't aware of my existence. An idiot he is, for sure.

"Oh! Is it? Sorry! My bad…" _Hmm… maybe his pink hair might be really soft…_

"You know… I can hear you. You mean my salmon-colored hair?" He protested.

"No… I mean your pink hair." I replied with a straightforward answer. We went on and on, but I decided to let it go.

"Hmm…. You're pretty talkative for a person I didn't realize for the whole time." Natsu pouted. It was like a dream!

"N-No… I'm always like this… the only thing you didn't notice was your stupidity…" I felt like I had to say something. Though what Natsu said was almost true.

The school bell rang pretty soon, so we had to end our conversation. Levy introduced herself during homeroom period. Everyone seemed to get along with her, perfectly. Aaah~ I envy her so much! She just got here, and she's so popular, already.

Huh? Another letter in my drawer? I opened the letter, and started to read it. I hid away, as soon as I found out how frightening this letter can be.

"If… this is the future… I don't want this to happen…" I bit my bottom lip, my body was shaking in fear. Cold sweat, was all I could feel.

"Lu-chan? Why are you getting goose bumps all over you?" Levy tapped my shoulder. I still did not reply, more like, I couldn't reply. The future… no… I don't want to see anything like this again.

What the thing I feared was,

_In our time… Natsu Dragneel… does not exist anymore.  
That's why… save him… you're the only one who can do it…  
I know it._

My heart began to race faster and faster each second. Before I realized it, I fell unconscious. The next thing I knew was that Levy stood beside me, in the health room.

"Lu-chan! Why did you pass out?! I was so worried! I thought I could never see you again!" She hugged me with all of her might. I hugged her back. I was glad… to see that there was a friend who cared for me.

"So… who took me to the health room?" I knew that Levy won't be able to do it, with her fragile body.

She had a smirk on her face. "Lu-chan… you want to know that much? You might fall unconscious again…"

I got the most dangerous feeling. "Natsu." I knew it! I knew it! Am I supposed to be happy or crying?! I don't know! I hid my face with my pale hands, and started to cry. As much as I despise crying, I just couldn't take it. A world without Natsu… no…

"Lu-chan… you know… it's better for you to spill out what you're going through. Especially right now… Tell me, Lu-chan. I will listen to it, even if it takes many days. Or years even, I will stand by your side." Levy was a blessed person indeed.

I finished explaining. At first, she was excited, but later on, she learned that it was nothing to laugh at. "It's truly fearsome…" Was the only thing that came out from Levy's mouth.

"Lu-chan! Sitting and crying won't bring us any results. If we're going to change the future, then we've got to do it with our own hands! There's nothing to worry about… It was _their_ Natsu. Not our world's Natsu." She tried to comfort me, at least I was thankful for that.

"Even if it is their Natsu, or our world's Natsu, that doesn't change the fact that "Lucy" from the other world suffered due to the loss of the man she loved. They are people… this is humanity. They have feelings. Just… try to understand their sorrow. You would know how it is to feel like if you lost the man you loved? The first love of your life?" My head was getting lighter by the moment.

"First love… you mean you never loved anyone before?!" Levy's hands were on her lips, she was too surprised to hear it. I never experienced love before. During Elementary School, or even during Junior-High…

"…Yes…" I let out a silent reply. "Though… enough about that… like you said… we can save Natsu. The only thing I don't understand is, what actually happened to Natsu. Seems like the mystery has to wait." I replied with a bitter smile.

Levy cheered up. "You're right, Lu-chan." We both got to the front gate. The car is going to come any minute now.

"Lucy! That's your name… right?" Natsu questioned while I shrieked at the top of my voice. It gave me a heart attack!

"W-w-what is it?" I just couldn't help but stutter. He makes my heart miss a beat, every time I see him.

"I was just wondering if you were okay… The whole classed panicked you know?" Natsu replied with a goofy grin, but he made a grave mistake.

"The whole class panicked?… Don't screw with me… They just thought that if I died, my father will complain to the school, and demolish it." I hated talking like this to _Natsu_.

"What makes you so sure that they don't give a shit about you?" Natsu wondered.

"Because… Just… JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE, OKAY?!" I gritted my teeth, and ran off without thinking ahead.

Natsu was quite shocked. "W-What's wrong with her?" He was scratching the back of his head as he did not know what was going on.

"Natsu… can we meet up somewhere to talk? I can tell you everything from scratch, Okay?" Levy asked him one more time before she went off.

"Huh? Huh? CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Natsu blinked as he yelled at the top of his voice.

**Note: If you're wondering where Lisanna was, she will be making an entrance in the next chapter. Don't worry, she won't be a meanie, I can assure you that :).**

**By the way, how was it? Good? Bad? Shall I continue to make some more?  
Please review! ;D**


	3. Shopping and tomorrow is a Date!

"Hello? Natsu Dragneel here." Natsu answered as he picked up his iPhone.

"Natsu! Why didn't you call me yesterday?! I was worried, you know?" Lisanna screamed. Though, this is what is bound to happen for couples. Sooner or later.

"Woah, woah. Calm down. I just had a lot of thinking going on and on, so I just took a rest. Sorry for not calling you. By the way, do you know a girl named Lucy?" There was pure silence.

Lisanna replied with a gulp. "Y-you mean… Lucy Heartfilia, right? Of course I know her you idiot! Her family's the most wealthiest family in the whole country, yet you expect me not to know unlike you. Geez. Be a little more informative, would you?" Lisanna lectured irritatedly.

"S-sorry… I just wanted to ask you a question about her, that's all…" He seemed kind of scared with her lectures. Since most of them may go for hours and hours.

"Spill it." She wasn't jealous. She couldn't even feel jealousy coming out from her figure.

"Why is she unsociable with her classmates? How come she denied when I told her that all of the classmates were worried about her when she fainted? She seemed so furious when I told her that. Looks some kind of "business" we have to take care of." Natsu explained.

"I… even don't know. I never tried talking to her, even once. Hmm… maybe I should talk to her tomorrow… When the answer is clear, I'll signal you, Natsu. Bye-bye!" She ended the call.

Meanwhile, with Lucy and Levy.

"Lu-chan! Why did you snap at Natsu when he told you that everyone in the class was worried? Believe it or not, what he told was true." Okay, when Levy tells me those kind of things, it's more than confirmed.

"That feeling just came over to me. I mean… who wouldn't? They didn't care about me…. For the past two years… and this… this is just plain crazy!" I exclaimed.

"Lu-chan…. I know how you feel. Very well. Ah! That reminds me! There was another letter in your wardrobe. I didn't check it out yet. How about we check it out _now?_" Levy questioned.

I opened the letter:

_I see you despise seeing Natsu dead.  
Well, there is another thing. Lisanna Strauss… will be meeting you tomorrow after school. She will hang out with you guys, and you will start to like her more, heck, you guys even became best friends with her! Natsu on the other hand…. Will be just Natsu… Though, he will figure out all of your problems in the school, and save you. Well, when I was in Fairy Academy, I totally fell for him when he saved me from… a certain person. Get ready for tomorrow! Shopping time with Lisanna!~ _

Wow, unimaginable things really are happening to my life. As if I'm the selected one for some fate or something.

xXxXxXxX

-. The bell rang. As you know, it was the end of the school, for the day. "Lucy!~" I heard someone raising the voice up. To my surprise, it was Lisanna! She actually came! The worst part was… _Natsu Dragneel._

"L-Lisanna?" Levy stuttered. "What are you doing here?" She went along with the atmosphere, perfectly.

"Well… I was wondering if maybe you guys would like to come with me for shopping and have a make-over! Doesn't that sound good?!" Natsu was scratching the back of his head, but I could hear him saying something. "Dooms day… Shopping in the mall is hell…"

"What was that, _Natsu?_" I glared.

"N-nothing much… Just wondering how glad would it be for me to go with three girls shopping, and holding their bags, _alone._" He pretty much explained why he didn't want to come.

"Then how about you just call Gray?" Lisanna wondered.

"Hmm… maybe that stripper-for-nothing is useful…" Natsu replied as he picked his iPhone from the pocket.

"Stripper! What do you say about me and you hanging in the arcade?! I've got money…" Natsu, obviously made a big fat lie.

"Haah?... Now...? It seems like you made a big fat lie. I know that you are going to go out with the girls for shopping. Lisanna already told. Sucker!~" Gray teased.

Natsu looked at Lisanna while she gave the Oh-Don't-Stare-At-Me-Like-That look.

"You told him?! What the hell do you think he's gonna take me for?!" Natsu went literally nuts!

"Sheesh. Relax. He's going to come. If he doesn't… he's going to walk around the school, naked for a day. Pretty cool, huh?" Lisanna praised herself.

I loved to see both of them getting along, however, it still hurts inside me. So much. So much, that I can't bear to look even.

xXxXxX

"Hmm… as I thought, this strapless dress will look better on you. Now, now go and change into this dress!~" Lisanna was really enjoying picking outfits for me. Levy denied the idea of changing into clothes. She chooses clothes according to her taste.

"H-how about now…?" I was clearly embarrassed. But trust me, it looked good on me, no matter how much I tried to deny it. A strapless dress that reached up to my knees, with purple stripes printed on it vertically. A short black jacket went with it… just fine. I also sported a bracelet with black and silver hearts on it. As for the shoes… the girls had a hard time picking each and every one of them. They finally decided to go with a brown knee-length shoes.

Even Natsu was blushing. Gray complimented, "Hmm… not so bad."

"Phew~ That was a good shopping time, wasn't it?" Lisanna enjoyed her life to the fullest, at the moment we are currently in.

"Damn it… why am I holding the shopping bags even?" Gray was complaining, until he bumped into a girl. –BAM-.

"Oww…" The girl had blue hair, and dark black eyes. "SO SORRY!" Gray apologized. He offered her a hand.

"My name's Gray Fullbuster. And I would like to do something to make it up for you." Gray felt really bad for bumping into the cute girl.

"Um… my name's Juvia Lockser. It's fine. You don't have to. I was just on my way home… so… please forget what just happened." She was blushing?! She was blushing for a man she just met, almost like a few minutes ago!

"Hey, Lis! I'm going to walk this girl home, so I'm leaving Dragneel in your care!" Gray saluted with a wink.

"Why you… Ditching me like that… GRAAAARRRGHH!" Natsu tried to annihilate the mall, but calmed down after a while.

"Lucy…? Can you meet up with me tomorrow dusk? There's a lot of things I want to discuss between the two of us." Natsu declared.

"Eh… Eh… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" I blinked twice before I realized that he asked me to go out on a _date!_

Oooohlala~ Things are beginning to go right… for once in my entire life.

xXxXx

**Phew~ I know it took a lot of time for the update. That's because I have school, which is almost conquering the whole day! Well… I'll try to update sooner in the future.**

**So… how was it? Good? Bad? Shall I continue to make some more?**

**Please review! ;D**


	4. What is on my back?

"D-date… you say?" Levy tried to confirm it, _once again._ I nodded in reply. Well… it was kind of embarrassing, no, totally embarrassing!

"What is he gonna do with Lisanna? She might be doubting you guys… like as if you want Natsu to be your man!" Levy gave some _dark ideas_ which made me shiver a bit.

"I don't know. I think Natsu will make Lisanna understand…" I tried to calm down as much as possible.

"NO! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Lisanna yelled.

"Wait, wait. First, calm down. Second, listen to my part of the story, and then you can nag all you want…" Natsu was trying to cool her down, but epically failed.

"First, I'M COMPLETELY CALM! Second… Don't order me what to do… Dragneel…" Lisanna was literally going bonkers! Natsu even shrieked in fear.

"Haaaah… if an explanation won't do… the only thing I'm gonna do is… go with Lucy. Bye! See you later!" Natsu only knew how to be calm during these kind of situations, which you are clearly not supposed to be calm during these kind of situations. Geez.

"Wait Dragneel! I'm not done talking to you!" Lisanna tried to stop him, but refrained from doing so, _this time. _

xXxXxXxXxX

"Take deep breaths… You'll be fine… Who knows? You might even bring a baby along with you after this date…" Levy smirked while she teased.

"S-stop that! I-It's not like… that…" She stomped her foot to make her way to the meeting place, which was at the Solar Park.

"Lucy! Over here!" Natsu waved his hand to signal me where he was. I rushed to him, with a big smile on my face.

"What's with that big smile on your face? You look like an idiot." Natsu started to tease.

"S-shut up… I-it has got nothing to do with you…" I blushed, and when I say blushed, I BLUSHED LIKE HELL.

We sat down a brown wooden bench. He stretched his arm over. "Anyways, I called you over because there are some misunderstandings… I wanted to confirm…" He seemed rather serious.

"Hm? What is it?" I was kind of curious to know.

"That day… when you changed into the strapless dress… I noticed something was on your back. Tell me. What in the globe was that?" His black onyx orbs, told me that if I am not going to answer him, they will gobble me up. So I stuck to the truth.

"It… was… just a mark on my back… when I fell from the stairs…" Damn! I failed to tell the truth. I smiled anxiously.

"Oh if you're not gonna stick to the truth, I might as well unfold the truth." He forcefully stood me up, again, forcefully turned me around. To which I was facing my back on him. I tried to free my self, however, his grip was way too hard.

He started to lift my top. My heart had the urge to scream, but my brain told me to STAY. So I stayed, while on the verge of tears falling down. "kh…" I gritted my teeth.

"W-what the heck is this…?" His lips were quivering in shock. "H-how did you get this… mark…? Is… that thing _even_ a mark…? It almost looks like… frozen blood…" He touched my back gently, but I yelped in pain.

"S-sorry…" He let go of my top, and turned around. He started to blush like crazy, after he realized what in the globe he was doing.

"W-well… I can't tell you…" I averted my brown orbs from his dark onyx ones.

"Stop being such a party-pooper and spill all of them." He… wasn't afraid. He didn't try to run away. I… I am glad… It felt like as if a heavy boulder was removed from my chest.

"There you go again… with that idiotic smile of yours…" Natsu started to poke my pale cheeks.

"It's n-not idiotic…" Whenever he starts to tease me, I can't help it but stutter in response.

"Wait a minute… I'll go buy some ice-cream from the nearby store… wait for me, and then you can tell me everything, okay?" He poked my nose this time.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I heard Natsu scream from the nearby store.

I dashed over. "Natsu! What's the matter?" I asked while panting heavily. He sobbed in between.

"T-t-the weather-woman… THE WEATHER-WOMAN IS IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Geez. What's the fuss all about? It's just a weather-woman! I sweat-dropped.

"Come on Natsu Dragneel… I'm not sure if we're NOT bothering the customers…" I tried to drag him out of there as soon as possible.

"Oh come on, Lucy! What's with you being so angry?" He asked with a goofy grin across his face.

"Nothing." I replied. I HATE YOU, was what I wanted to say. He embarrassed me in front of the whole shop, just because of some… weather-woman!

I sighed. "Natsu… I enjoyed today… very much. Thank you for everything!" Before I ran… I gave him a KISS on the cheek. I didn't know what my body was doing anymore.

Natsu was even frozen. "Eh…?"

**Hahahahahaha!  
I won't tell you guys what's on Lucy's back. You people will find it out in the next chapter!**

**Anyways, how was it? Good? Bad? Shall I continue to make some more?**

**Please review! (^o^)**


	5. Blood Cancer

_Hi! How did it go? Let me guess… surely you did kiss Natsu, right? Even if it was on the cheek… Well. Anyways… Natsu and Lisanna will be getting into a big fight… and I'll leave the rest up to you. Good luck! Fight on~_

"What does she mean by this? I don't understand a single thing. Except for the teasing part…" I lowered my voice to the last sentence. Levy was so excited, that she squealed enough to make my ear drums bleed! "Lu-chan~ I'm so happy! First Gray, now you!" She screamed like as if she was in heaven.

"Huh…? Gray? You mean he got into a relationship? With who?" I took notice of her sentence, and became curious to know who the girl was. Not like that I care.

"You remember the girl we saw during the shopping time? The girl that bumped into Gray? If I recall correctly… I think her name is Juvia Lockser! That person! She was already a fan of his, when they met for the first time. Gray thought she was weird… but came to realize his own feelings later… Strange. Ain't it?" Levy explained things way too much detailed.

"Levy-chan… you can't go pouting all of that in one go, can you? How long can you hold your breath?" I was tired, but most of all… I was literally afraid. Afraid of Natsu. He saw the _mark _behind my back! How am I suppose to explain all of this stupid crap to him, huh?! Let me guess… none of you knows the answer.

"AND SHE KISSED YOU?!" Yup. Lisanna was going nuts for sure.

"Relax… it was just a kiss on the _cheek. _You don't need to get worked up that much…" Natsu was quivering his mouth, while he explained the whole thing.

"I knew it! I knew she was aiming for you from the very start! _Dragneel… _I can't let this problem slide. By the way, I AM ALREADY RELAXING." Lisanna laid down on her soft, pink and white-ruffled couch.

"Geez. Why do you need to be in such a nagging-mode?!" Natsu was kind of getting irritated at her pouting and complaining. Moreover, he was having a chicken leg in his mouth!

"What did you just say… _Dragneel?_" She started to push down the chicken leg down to his throat in anger and jealousy.

"S-s-stop it… You m-m-mad woman…" Natsu faked his tears.

"Whatever! I hate you! You… you were the one who showed up to her! If you didn't talk to her… This would've never happened!" Lisanna was on the verge of tears, heck. She even started to cry!

"L-Lisanna… I tried to explain this in the most simplest method… but you refused to listen. Now listen. I never thought of Lucy in a special way. You… you are my whole light. My whole world. There's no way any girl can compare to you… Absolutely no way." Natsu murmured at the last sentence. He hugged her, with emptiness over-flowing his body.

Lisanna was still feeling anger towards Natsu. "Don't touch me. I… I don't need your sympathy. You are the worst person that has appeared in my life! I wish I never met you in the first place!" Lisanna immediately regretted of what she said. However, it was too late to take them back.

She knew that Natsu was hurt from the inside. He refused to show his sympathetic side to her. He just gave her an insignificant smile, and just stated. "I see… I thank you for everything you've done to me. We're done…huh? I still hope we can be great friends…" Natsu closed the door, and marched to the road.

He didn't know what was happening anymore. He felt like as if he was about to crumble apart. Letting go of the one he loved the most? Now that's just sad. His breath was getting heavier by each second. He leaned against a wall, as he could not balance properly. His eyelids… they were also getting heavier. "Damn… I might… fall…" With that said, he fell to the road.

xXxXxXxX

" ." He could hear a voice. A girl's voice. To his surprise, it was none other than Levy McGarden. He checked the surroundings and realized that he was in a hospital. "Haaah… you finally woke up? Geez. What's up with you lately?" Levy questioned bluntly.

"L-Lisanna… no… Levy… huh? What are you doing here?" Natsu took the damage pretty badly.

"Enough of that. Why didn't Lisanna pick up her phone? I called her a lot! A lot! Can't she even worry about her boyfriend? God, it irritated me so much. So I thought bringing you here to see what happened… Well… I actually dropped my waffles when I saw you lying on the road. MY WAFFLES. WAFFLES. You hear me?" Levy's favorite of all time, waffles.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Natsu once again checked thoroughly the room, to see if there was anyone else. "Isn't Lucy with you?" He asked with an eyebrow plucking out from him face.

"How can I tell that you were-no, never mind. I just felt like saving a life, rather than calling a person." Levy raised her voice at the first sentence, but then it hit her that Lucy liking Natsu was supposed to be a top-secret thing.

Levy's phone started to ring. "Excuse me, while I pick the phone." Natsu motioned his hand saying to go and pick it up.

"Levy-chan! Where are you?! You had me worried! You headed off without telling my mother, or even me! Where are you right now!? I'm coming!" Lucy seemed… _angry._ Now that was just plain weird.

"A-a-ah! Lu-chan… I… I am in the hospital. Come here… Room no. 777." Levy decided to tell Lucy everything in one go.

"Levy… did you know what my problem was? Why I fell?" Natsu ignored the part where he heard that Lucy was arriving.

"N-Natsu… you… you have blood cancer…" Levy quivered her lips, while her pupils were on the verge of crying.

"Kh…" Natsu gritted his teeth.

**Once again, I decided to delay the truth. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**But seriously, aren't you guys delighted to see a sick Natsu?! (Joke, joke.)**

**Now, now. Shall I kill Natsu, or save him?!  
It's up to you guys!  
Leave it in a review! ;D  
With that said, I leave it in your hands!  
So long then, bye! :D**


	6. Despicable Past

"How many days do I have… to live…?" Natsu was clearly afraid of death. Who wouldn't? Levy really pitied him.

"The doctor said… you only have one year and six months to live…" She bit her bottom lip. Little did they knew that a white-haired girl was eavesdropping on them.

The white-haired girl opened the door. "….Nat-su…" Her eyes looked like as if she was really hurt. Well, she really was.

"L-L-LISANNA?!" Both Natsu and Levy exclaimed in unison. "Oh crap. Did you hear the whole conversation?!" Natsu was gravely worried about his gir- I mean _ex-girlfriend._

"…No. I only h-heard about your life span… How could you… Natsu?!" Lisanna started to literally go mad. As expected, though.

"Me?! It wasn't me who decided that who and who will get blood cancer! And neither did you…" Natsu glared with his black onyx eyes at Lisanna.

Out of the blue, the door opened, and to their surprise… I was standing right in front of them.

"Lu…cy…" Great. This time Lisanna spluttered my name.

"W-what are you all talking about?! Blood cancer…? Th-that's crazy! I know you guys like to tease, but you guys have crossed the line this time!" I seriously didn't want to believe the whole plain talk! It was too much to hear! Sure. You can call me an idiot.

"We're not teasing, Lucy. It's the truth." Levy confirmed.

"Unlike you…" Natsu whispered.

"What was that, Dragneel?! Do you even have the right to say that I lied to you?! Stop screwing my head! You moron!" Did I ever lie to him? Let's see… shall we?

"Yes. In fact, yes. You did lie to me. A BIG FAT LIE." Natsu stated.

"Prove it to me, then." Woah, I sounded pretty confident, didn't I?

"Come with me then…" He grabbed my wrist and trailed off to the outside.

Meanwhile, Levy and Lisanna stood astonished. "Since when did they get so close?" Lisanna questioned. Levy just shrugged in response. She didn't want to tell about Lucy's big time crush. _Not yet._

"Ow! Let go of me!" I yelped in pain. His grip was really hard to overcome.

"You said you didn't lie to me? I will prove it to you. Just what in the world is on your back? You lied to me the other day, right?" Damn it. He really found out that I was lying.

"Fine… you got me…" I brought my hair to a side, and lifted my top from the back. He didn't blush, he didn't stare at it like a pervert. He just stood there, shocked. Like the other time.

"This… this is the mark we had to bear back when we were in Nagasaki… No. More like… we were forced to bear it. When I mean "we", it means my family. It was placed on the back with hot lava. As you see… once it got healed up, the scars stayed right where they were. That's why it… looks like frozen blood. I.. I'm sorry. I can't tell you much more than this…" I pulled down my top.

"There's more to it..?!" He was surprised, furious, utterly saddened, was the best word.

"Who are you to say that?! A person who has… blood cancer…?!" Then it suddenly hit me. The reason he died… was probably this. If so… how am I supposed to save him?! None of you knows the answer… right?

"This thing doesn't relate to blood cancer at all. Not even a bit! You were abused. You were physically and verbally abused, do you know that?!" He seemed like my father or something to lay his anger on me.

"I do know that! I do… more than you!" I protested. Just even trying to remember it, makes me want to puke. Speaking of puking, I feel like doing it, right here, right now.

"Lucy… are you okay..?" Natsu noticed that mu face was getting paler by the second.

"I'm gonna…" He didn't need to hear anymore.

He picked me up to his shoulder, and dashed to the lavatory. He held by my forehead, and waited patiently, until I was done. He wasn't… disgusted by the smell… he just checked if I was okay or not. I mean… I was really thankful for that.

"That's it.. I'm gonna unfold the truth. Spill every little detail, Lucy." His words seemed promising.

"It's nothing… Natsu. It was just vomiting…" I tried to hold back myself, but failed, as expected.

"You call that vomiting?! Who vomits when they hear apast?! This could affect your future too!" Natsu was deeply worried about me. He didn't care about his sickness… at the moment.

"I told you before… Didn't I? To stay out of my life…" I gripped my side bad, while my blonde hair was covering my eyes.

"Yeah. You did. You did… say that. But, if I can't unfold your truth, I might as well as die right now. I don't want to have any regrets left with me, when I leave this world." He never goes back on his words.

"You… you can just go ahead and die, if you want to die that much! I… I don't care!" Tears started to swell up in my brown orbs. I ran out from the hospital, as fast as I could. _"I hate you…"_ I whispered.

Natsu fell to the ground. "Hahaha… weird… isn't it? Why… why am I helping a person… whom I knew just a few days ago…" He went to sleep. Doctors and nurses surrounded him, and took him back to his room.

Both of us shared endless tears…

Today… was one of the worst days we've ever experienced in their whole life. Little did we know that a much and worse problem was beginning to bear fruit.

**Okay, that's it for this chapter!  
Don't worry… I will reveal Lucy's other half of the past. On another chapter. **

**Aaaaaaaaaand… I don't know if I'm going to let Natsu die or not. **_**Not yet.**_

**You guys will probably hate me as I've written a cheesy chapter.**

**Do you like it? Hate it? Please review! C:**


	7. Anticipating for Tomorrow!

"Huh…? Where am I?" Natsu wondered as he opened his black onyx eyes. His eyes were not fully opened, as he could only see blur of white. He rubbed his eyes once more to confirm who in the world it was. "It's just you, Lisanna." He whispered bluntly.

"Is that how you treat your ex-girlfriend?! 'It's just you', my ass!" Lisanna had her ears blowing out grey colored smokes while her face was about to explode in anger.

"And then you go and BAM! World's Peace is finally found." Natsu tried to blow her face, she was about to, as you know it, FAILED.

"Lucy… Where's Lucy?" Natsu chirped.

"She left. By the time you fell on to the floor like a donkey, she was already gone. Levy said she has to attend the classes for tomorrow, so she left." Lisanna explained.

"And what about you? Don't you have classes?" Lisanna just blushed at his idiotic question.

"I-I…" Yup. She still had lingering feelings for him.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to get back on a relationship with you. You're way too harsh on my chicken!" Natsu whined.

Her eyebrow twitched, her glare darkened, her teeth was currently gritting. "You've said it… _Dragneel…_" She concentrated all of her wrath on her plain right fist… and you know the rest.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu shouted for his life, like as if there was no tomorrow.

xXxXxXxXxX

_Hmmm…? What was your outcome? Not so good? Let me guess. BAD. Right? Don't worry! I told you, right? That you can save him. Save those tears for later, in case.  
Listen. Natsu and Lsianna broke up, __**because of you.**__ Not entirely, since Lisanna was jealous and all of that. I don't blame her, though. That doesn't mean that I'm blaming you either. This is just exactly what happened to me. Trust me, you people will start to go out on dates, even if they are friendly ones, later on.  
Tomorrow, your school is going to have a firework festival, but. You will be missing it. You will be spending the rest of your day in the hospital, with NATSU. _

_Until then,  
Bye!_

'Because of you'. That part was bolded in my cloudy, pitch black mind. However, I decided to let it go. Why should I go back to him? Why should I go… back to that… dimwit? My peach lips started to quiver, as asphalt-colored tears started to stream down my rosy cheeks. It hurts. It hurts just to see him.

It hurts to see him smile. It hurts to hear his voice. It hurts to hear him cough. It hurts… to be in love with him.

"Lu-chan! I'm back. ….Why are you… crying?" The blue-haired girl patted on my shoulder calmly. Everyone would see me as a crybaby.

"Levy-chan… it hurts. It hurts…. I feel like I'm suffocating… I promised myself not to be a crybaby. I wanted to act all strong… for once. So why… why do I feel this way?" I hugged her with all of my might.

"Lu-chan… this is humanity. The road ahead of us is challenging. We must be prepared to do this ourselves. Otherwise… their won't be a road to pick anymore, and I'm sure that both of us will regret it. Tell you what? Go and meet Natsu, apologize to him. He will be discharged tomorrow. Drag him around the city, so he doesn't have to be depressed over you. Of course, I will be there with the others… _stalking you guys._" She gave an evil grin, which made me want to shiver.

"Won't he be angry at me…?" I averted my eyes to the wooden floor. I'm sure he will be furious at me, for all of the things I have done to him.

"Nonsense! He won't hold a grudge against you. No, more like, he CAN'T. If he does… he'll taste my fist of wrath." Levy was fearsome, alright.

*Ring ring* "Hello? Natsu talking."

"Natsu!"  
"Lucy? …. Hey! How's it going!" Levy was telling the truth after all. He couldn't hold a grudge against me.  
"Um… I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me for an evening stroll after you get discharged…" I asked him in an anxious voice.  
"Sure… but, what with the hurry?"  
"As an apology…" I lowered my voice. Before he could say anything, I just replied with, "Meet me at the amusement park, tomorrow, 4:00 P.M." It was me who hung up the phone first.

"What's with her all of a sudden?" Natsu was confused. CONFUSED, I TELL YOU.

"How did it go? Smooth?" Levy asked in a cheerful voice.

"Super smooth. Levy-chaaaaaaaaan, help me pick an outfit!" I begged her with lustful, puppy-eyes.

"No worries, Lu-chan! I'm calling Juvia and Lisanna too!" With that said, she began to call.

"What do we have here? Our daughter is going on a date…?" Mom popped her head through.

"Layla-san! Yes! She got a date with one of the most handsome boys in our school!" Levy started to splutter each and every single detail that has happened up to date.

"Darling, I'm rejoicing! Make sure to bring him to our house! I'll be sure to talk to dad about this! I need to cook, oh my~ What does he like?!" Sheesh. The blonde and the blue-hair began the commotion. Something tells me, that tomorrow's going to be a long day. And by long, I mean LONG.

xXxXxXxXxX

"I've decided. I'm going a date with Lucy tomorrow." Natsu announced to Lisanna.

"Yeah, I heard all of it. Apparently, I'm going to help her dress up, you better not miss it! Aren't you lucky? You're going to see her in a very cute dress!" Lisanna started to tease Natsu.

"Yes! Make her cute-" He cut himself halfway. He had his hands on his mouth, as Lisanna was clearly having her mouth opened.

"You… Oh my… LUCY! BIG NEWS!" Lisanna started to call Lucy, but, Natsu aborted the call.

"What do you think you're doing?! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE ANY OF THIS! Understood, young lady…?" He was blushing madly, furiously, LIKE HELL!

Both of them anticipated for tomorrow!

**Wohoo! Finally finished chapter 7.  
Sorry it took so long and all. I had my school duties, and blah blah!  
Who knows? Maybe Lucy's past might be revealed in the next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Shall I continue to make some more?  
Please review! =)**


	8. Moment Ruined!

"Good morning, world!" I greeted the world with a gleeful smile on my face. The weather kind of ruined the whole mood for me. And, my mood was already bad, you know… that moment where women's mood changes in that time of the month? That mood I'm talking about.

The sky looked like as if it was about to rain. I woke up at 2:00 P.M. Go ahead and call me a lazy ass. I thought I could still go to the date as it might not rain. With that said, I headed off to the bathroom to take a nice, warm bath. When I got out, I could hear my door's bell ringing like fifty times or so. My mom and dad were out on a date, so I was all alone, with the exception of maids.

I wrapped around the towel around my body and went to check who it was. Before I could open it, I could hear whispers and giggles coming out from the door. I should have known. They were coming to dress me up; Juvia, Levy and Lisanna.

I sighed and opened. "Lu-chan! Why are you dressed up like that?" Levy questioned.

"That's right. What would you do if it was Natsu? Surely you don't want to seduce him, right?" Lisanna teased.

"S-shut up. Anyways, come in." I blushed at the name _Natsu._

"Aww… Shy Lucy is being shy…" Lisanna poked my waist.

"Anyways, Juvia says that we shall get on with the work. Lucy. Don't worry. We're going to make you the prettiest person alive on the Earth." Juvia assured me with a thumbs-up.

"Thanks guys. You people are the best." I'm glad I made friends. Even if they were few, I'm still glad.

xXxXxXxX

"You shall come for a medical check-up regularly, you know?" The doctor asked Natsu.

"Um… can I ask you a favor?" Natsu thought about the date, quite intriguingly.

"What is it, ?" The doctor moved up his specs as he was curious to know what his favor was about.

"The thing is… I've got a date today evening. And I was wondering whether you people could discharge me for the moment." He explained the situation.

The doctor _again_ moved his specs up and replied. "I'm sorry, . But the check-ups say that you should wait here for a little while longer. I know this hospital is draining your freedom, but you've got to hold it in. After a week or so, I might be able to discharge you. Don't you dare think of escaping. Even if you do, I'll catch you back, _alive._" The doctor warned him as he sent a chill down Natsu's spine.

"Y-Yes sir!" He saluted. _Damn it all! I thought I could go on a date with her! Tch… why did this have to happen to me? _He bit his left thumb in annoyance.

xXxXxXxXx

"Huh? Aren't you people getting ready for the fireworks festival?" I questioned and recalled that the letter said I was going to be in the hospital with him.

"We will. Once we get you dressed up that is." Lisanna replied. She was currently doing my hair. She couldn't get settled on one hair style, and the time is… 3:30 P.M!

Out of the blue, I heard my iPhone ringing. I picked it up.  
"Hello? Lucy here."  
"Oh, Lucy! It's me, Natsu!"  
"Natsu? How did you get my number?"  
"Forget that. I have a good news and a bad news!"  
"O…k… let's start with the good news."  
"The good news is that even though I might not be able to go on a date with you, I want you to come here! Please do! I'm on my final breath!"

He's on the verge of dying?!

"And the bad news?!" She panicked.  
"The bad news is that I don't have any bad news!" Natsu hung up the phone before Lucy could say anything.

Lucy was too shocked to do anything. "What did he say?" The girls eyes started to sparkle.

"Guys…. Sorry. I've got something to do. Here! You can stay here as long as you like!" I ran out of the mansion as fast as she could, leaving the keys to them.

"Lucy! You shouldn't run in heels like that! You might injure your leg!" Juvia's warning was the last thing I could hear. I didn't care about my leg. To make things worse, the hospital was one station away. The fastest way to go there was by "Shinkansen" (A.K.A: Bullet Train).

I took an empty seat and I noticed that there was another letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Haha! Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into. Don't worry, my lad. The same thing happened to me. Well, get ready for a shock. Your heart might burst…_

Does… this mean that he's going to die? My heart would break?! No way!

The hospital was very near, so I dashed to there. I couldn't even catch my breath. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. Tears welled up. My breath got heavier. Huffing sounds were made from my mouth. My throat needed water. I didn't care. All I could think about was Natsu.

_Don't you dare die…_ I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. I took a turn around the corner… and there it was! His room!

"NATSU!" I screamed.

He was about to put a grape in his mouth but it slipped from his hand due to my scream. "You gave me a mini-heart attack there, Lucy! And… why are you crying? Who did this to you?! Look at your feet it's all messed up!" He started to observe me.

"You… idiot…" More tears started to flow down. Without thinking ahead, I hugged him with all of my might.

"You… you said you were on your final breath! I… was worried… you know? So… so… much worried… I didn't even have… the time to think what's going to happen next…" I loosened my grip on Natsu. That still didn't stop me from crying.

"Lucy, you idiot! It was just an impression to make you realize how much I missed you! I needed you that much badly!" He hugged me tighter and tighter by each second.

"Idiot…" Both of us muttered at the same time. He looked at my face, with a painful expression. Both of us could feel each other's heartbeat racing and pounding faster by each second.

He moved his face down closer… closer… and closer… to my lips… I could already feel his breath. It felt like as if the second lasted for eternity.

We were about to kiss… when… "YO! HOW'S IT GOING?!" Gray made his entrance.

There was pure silence between the three of us. "Oh, you could've called me to say that you both needed some time alone, you know?" Gray smirked.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Both of us shouted in unison.

"Keep squeaking, love birds… Geez, they can't even get a room." He teased. I heard giggled like the last time coming behind from the entrance door.

I sighed, _annoyingly. _"You can come out now, THE THREE OF YOU." I gave everyone around me a dark, murderous aura. Gray… you bastard. How dare you go ruining our once in a blue moon chance?! "Haaah." I concentrated all of my guilt and wrath on my right fist.

"AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH HH!" Gray screamed for his life.

**Aaaaaaand, it's done! So sorry, everyone. I am in the middle of the exams, yet I managed to find some free time. So I thought of writing this.**

**Hihihihi… I came across a very bad news.  
Natsu is going to *beep*.**

**How do you like that?! I felt like doing that to him! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Was it good? Bad?  
Please review! (^o^)**


	9. Unite

"That brutal woman… I could charge her 2,000 Jewels if I wanted to!" Gray cursed me under his breath while putting a pack of ice on his head as he had a huge lump on his head because of the punch I gave him earlier. I feel sorry for him… What am I saying?! There's no way I would!

"Who are you calling brutal woman…?" I gave him a death glare while preparing my fist of anger. I mean, who wouldn't be pissed at someone who just goes and ruins there moment?! I know I would. Sorry to the people who do not agree with me, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Calm down, Lucy. We all understand the fact you are angry because you are in that time of the month." Woah, Lisanna. You have a big mouth there, don't you?

The boys stared at me with huge eyeballs, and also with a tint of blush. "W-w-w-w-what are you looking at?!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooothiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiing." Both of them replied in unison. They were trying to change the subject. They tried anything they could. Whistling, clapping, gurgling and none of them came in handy. I WAS FURIOUSLY BLUSHING, EMBARRASINGLY!

Levy finally decided to break the tense atmosphere around us. "Hey guys! I heard that a Daycare Center nearby here is putting a play, and the play is performed by the CUTE KIDS THERE!" She held the flyer in her hands, showing it to us with a gigantic gleeful smile. It was refreshing to see that smile.

"Oh, why don't we go? It'll be really amusing to see how we used to act back in the old days." Gray agreed to go. Well, it will be interesting to see a play performed by little bugs, won't it? It would be so adorable!

"I like the sound of it. Why not? It'll be good for us to experience the play. Yes, children are for our future. We must give them everything we have in our brains." Lisanna loved kids. And when I mean she loved kids, she friggin' loves 'em!

"Pfft. They don't need learn anything. I mean, come on. What do we need school for? History: It's dead. Math: We have calculators. Language: We speak it. Isn't it simple?" Aaaaah, the idiot finally stood up to talk, in an idiotic way. Not like as if he knows how to speak in a formal way. It would be out of character for him to do so. I just sighed, _getting tired._

"So…? How about we meet all of us at the Eucliwood Street? One week from now on, at 2 P.M?" Juvia questioned as we all agreed.

"Lucy." Natsu called out to me, gently. It made my heart go, "*Doki* *Doki*" (Thump. Thump)

"Yes? What is it?" It was so… I don't know! To be able to hear him call out my name in his beautiful, magnificent voice. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~

"See you there." He had a goofy grin across his face.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Haaah… I'm tired…" I fell on to the floor, as I slipped my step.

"You fell?" Levy asked with a little giggle.

"Nope. I just attacked the floor. I'm just that amazing…" This was no time for jokes! I still need to read the letter! "Levy-chan! I'm going to the balcony for fresh air. You can take a bath first!" I told her and went outside with the letter.

I opened it.

_Hey. You know Sting Eucliffe, right? That's right, he's your childhood friend. If I recall… There was this one time we met him in the streets, right? However… the thing is… You will be marrying with him. Natsu tries to stop you… but, Please. Stop the wedding. I clearly regret this. Even now… I beg of you… Lucy Heartfilia… You are the only one who can do this… _

There's no way I am marrying Sting Eucliffe!

"Lucy, madam. Your father and mother wishes to speak with you. They are waiting for your arrival in the meeting room." Speak of the devil… Mom… Dad… Don't tell me this is it.

"Tell them I'll be coming down in a second!" I got ready and slammed the door. "Lu-chan?!" Levy was shocked to see me this much… frustrated.

"Ah! Lucy. Welcome back. How is your friend?" My mom asked. I pretty much told them about Natsu, only about the fact that he is a cancer patient and a friend.

"He's doing fine. Moving on, what's this meeting for?" I got curious, though I knew the answer.

"Ah. That's right. We are planning to unite the Eucliffe and Heartfilia family as one." I spilled the water in my mouth as soon as I heard it. It was true!

"But… Dad! Tell me this isn't true!" I begged my father. I was on the verge of tears.

He closed his eyes and replied in a stern voice. "Unfortunately, it is true. Lucy, this is for the sake of your future."

"That's correct." The Eucliffe family entered. Sting Eucliffe, and his father, Jiemma. Wow, Sting has really grown the last time I saw him. He has gotten taller, his hair too. Gosh! He had a similarity to Natsu! That won't be stealing my heart, Eucliffe's!

"Lucy Heartfilia. I'm honored to meet you." He took my hand, and gave a peck on it.

I had to fake my anger. "Likewise, Sting Euclife." I clenched my hand harder, causing him to yelp. My mom noticed the yelp and asked. "What's wrong, Eucliffe-kun?" Well, if he busts it, a war might break out or so.

"N-n-n-nothing. Heartfilia-san." He glared at me, as if I asked for a death wish.

The meeting ended very late. When I mean late, it was past midnight. Just what is my life really turning into? I opened the door to my room, and saw Levy not asleep. Instead, she was reading a book.

"Oh. Meeting ended, Lu-chan?" Levy exclaimed.

"Y-yeah." I forced myself to smile, although, I was feeling a bit… insecure.

"What happened?" She got into her serious mode. She knew something wrong happened. As expected of my best friend. I sighed and started to tell her everything, every little detail.

"No way! You have to decline it!" She was against, and so was I.

"I wanted to protest against the plan, but… Seems like everything's arranged and only the date is the only thing we'll have to decide now… I don't what I should do to escape this curse… " I gripped my right hand, and clenched my teeth.

"…How are you going to explain this to Natsu? To everyone? They will surely be against it!" This was really not working. That's right… How am I going to explain this to everyone…? To Natsu…?

"It seems like… I have no choice but to accept it… I'm sorry… Levy-chan. Seems like I'll have to cancel the get-together for the next week?" I said with a tear escaping through my brown orbs, with a forced smile.

She didn't say a word. She was angry at me, though I don't blame her. It was natural for her to be angry at me. I couldn't even stand up against myself… What kind of an idiot am I? A rare-kind?

xXxXxXxXxXx

First thing in the morning, a call from Natsu Dragneel… I knew it. Levy told it…

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! IS IT TRUE YOU'RE MARRYING STING?! HOW DID THAT BEE-HEADED-FREAK GET TO MEET YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" My eardrums were ready to bleed.

"First: Pipe down. Second: How do you know him?" I was annoyed to the maximum level! Ugh! Levy-chan! Why did you tell him?!

"Oh sorry. Both of us were rivals when we were in junior-high! Now, don't try to avoid the subject. Tell me E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G."  
"What if I refuse to tell you?"  
"You can't marry him."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because you're… too young for that." I hung up the phone.

"What's with her?" Natsu got irritated and tried to call me, but I switched-off my phone, and woke up Levy-chan.

"Levy-chan… Why in the world did you tell him the news?!" She seemed fine now that she told Natsu. I can't believe these people…

"Of course I need to tell him! I told everyone else too! You're against it, yet you're agreeing to this plan! You know what that is called? It's called going against your own will." She tried her best to convince me.

"Levy-chan. I'm serious. Logic isn't going to convince me. And… tomorrow… I'm moving to the Eucliffe Mansion. Seems like we'll have to part our ways." I got up from my bed. I know I gave her a cold shoulder.

She patted my shoulder, and the next thing I knew was that she slapped me. "What now?!" Tears started to flow out.

"You… ugh! Just why in the world are you that stubborn?! Lucy Heartfilia. If you don't reconsider what you just said, I'm going to finish all of my ties with you. All of them." She was really serious.

"Very well. Our friendship is over. Farewell, Levy McGarden." Both of us didn't even look at each other. She packed up her stuff, and left. I couldn't do anything but cry knowing that this is all my fault. Is this what the other "me" had to experience? I hate myself…

xXxXxXxXx

"Did she really say that? Juvia can't believe it…" She was trying to comfort Levy. All of them assembled in Natsu's room. That is, Gray, Lisanna, Juvia and Levy, excluding the patient who was already there.

"It seems like so…" She looked like as if she was dumped into a garbage can.

"Why are the Heartfilia's agreeing to the Eucliffe's?" Natsu slammed the desk, which was next to him. "One thing I know for sure is… that the marriage is just going to be for a name."

"And how do you know all of this?" Gray asked, getting curious all of a sudden.

"They once tried to take over the Dragneel's… which is why I'm the only one left in the Dragneel family. I can't let them hurt innocent people! They are demons! They do whatever they want to the other people, as long as they can get money. Money is their world. We stand in a complete different world…" Natsu explained.

"But still! This isn't a matter of money! This is a matter of love! They think they can buy love! How messed up is that?!" Lisanna protested.

"Juvia agrees. Juvia thinks it's best if we wait for the wedding's date, and then make our moves. That way, it'll be easier for us to target the Eucliffe's too." Juvia was worried about her friend.

"But!" Natsu wanted to break the plan, faster.

"No 'buts', Natsu! This is the only way we have…" Levy reminded him.

xXxXxXxXx

"Lucy. Your wedding date has been settled." My mom informed.

"When is it?" My voice slightly shook.

"December 24th. One week from now on." I bit my bottom lip.

"So soon? Why?" Questions came flooding into my mind.

"That way it'll be easier, right? Cheer up, Lucy! Your wedding dress is going to beautiful, just like you!" Of all the people, I thought my mom would be able to understand. To think the Eucliffe's are manipulating people with money like that… Just how much do they need?!

I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up, not looking at who it was.

"Hello?"  
"Lucy Heartfilia. Try to make a false move, and the whole Heartfilia Mansion is going to be blown up with the bombs we placed around it." My eyes began to widen. Terrorists are here?!

"Mom…" I looked at her with worried eyes. "What's wrong… Lucy?"

"It's terrorists! Terrorists are here!" The alarm bell rang, giving all of us the signal to evacuate. All of the maids and servants tried to use the elevator at once, but it went overweight. As expected.

"Some of you go to the stairs!" People started to fight among each other. I slipped away from my mom's hand and ran away, to the huge glass window that was right in front of me. It was the first floor, so it was no big deal, I broke through it.

"Lucy!" My mom called out. "Mom! Go ahead without me! I'll be fine! Just be safe! Dad too!" I assured her and ran to the back of the mansion.

I saw a gang of people waiting for my arrival there. "Gihihihi… So this is Lucy Heartfilia? You're coming with us." A built-up tall man with long jet black, spiky hair also, full of piercings threatened me.

"Says who?!" I backed away.

"Says me!" He got near to me in an instant, and kicked me to the wall with his leg. I coughed blood out. "Now that's some nice coughing…" He held me up by grabbing up my hair. I don't what happened. Everything blacked out.

xXxXxXxXx

"How about we watch T.V while we're here?" Gray was bored, so he picked up the remote and pressed the green button for the television to open.

BREAKING NEWS: Heartfilia Mansion has received a warning from the terrorists who attacked us today and they detonated the bombs which have been placed around the whole place, according to the investigation team. On top of that, Lucy Heartfilia has been confirmed to be lost. The investigation team is currently searching for her, however, no clue has been found.

Gray closed the T.V. All of them stared at the T.V, except Natsu. "Acnologia Xing-ke! This is all of your doing, huh?!" Natsu gritted his teeth. He was ready to go berserk.

"Dragneel-san! We've got some great news! You are discharged from now on! But be sure to come for regular check-ups!" A doctor came rushing to the room.

"Then that's even better." He got up from his bed, dressed up and told everyone. "Move out! Each and every one of you are to search for Lucy. Whoever gets to her first, inform me!" He gave the details. This was almost like preparing for war.

"Then how about we help you guys too?" A scarlet hair-colored woman and a white hair-colored woman said in unison.

"Mira-nee! Erza!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Hi! I heard the news and recalled you saying that she was your friend, right?" Mira explained. "Erza was with me, so I thought of bringing her over to see whether you guys were doing alright."

"That's how it is. We shall gave you a hand too." Erza agreed to rescue Lucy.

"Heh! What is this? My lucky day? Alright! Don't forget to keep your phones on at all costs! Remember. Our motive is to rescue Lucy! Move out!" Everyone scattered to find Lucy. A little hope just might be there for Lucy!

**This is the longest one I've written so far! And I'm proud of it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not updating frequently! I just got free from the school chains, and currently working on the future chapters! Anyways, how do you like it? Was it good? Or was it bad? In any case:**

**Please Review! (;D)**


End file.
